


[DoFP衍生]You Make It Real

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: “你为什么要拦着我，不让我碰到Jean？”Scott挑起了眉。“……是因为你喜欢Jean吗？”Logan充满希望地问。“不，是因为如果你碰Jean的话，”Scott慢慢地说道，“Storm在下次练习的时候会再拿冰雹猛砸你的脑袋。”即，基于DoFP对Original Trilogy的AU。





	[DoFP衍生]You Make It Real

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自James Morrison的歌。一开始是为文风挑战问卷【一看就有病】那题而写的，所以文风保持有病。轻度OOC注意。  
> 旧文补档。

Logan努力消化着Charles刚刚传递给他的信息，“什么叫……我和Scott是一对儿？”  
Charles微微皱起了眉，“……你印象里，你喜欢的是Jean？”  
“对啊，难道不是吗？”  
“可是你和Scott初次见面的时候，你就——”Charles斟酌了一下词句，“毫不掩饰地对他表达了喜爱之情。”  
Logan简直不敢相信他所听到的，“我？Scotty？Chuck你一定是在逗我。我和他压根不对盘，没有哪个时间线上我们两个会对盘。”  
“你们的确不对盘。”Charles点了点头，“但这没妨碍你们屡次三番在学生面前调情。”  
“什么？”  
Charles想了想，“Logan，回你的寝室好好看看，你会相信我的。而且我得提醒你，你现在和Scott的关系，你花了很长时间来争取，如果你想要……”他摊了摊手，“改变这种情况，你好好得考虑一下。”  
Logan一脸“我今天起床睁眼方式不对”的表情回到了寝室。  
拉开门，他走了进去。之前起床的时候，他急着确认未来的情况，没有留意寝室的变化，但现在他注意到了——双人床，而且沙发上有很显然不是他的衣服。  
Scott的蓝色衬衣。  
Logan犹豫着走到床边，拉开了床头柜的抽屉，果然见到了两副备用的红石英墨镜。他又走到衣柜前面，他的衣服和Scott的衣服各占一半——皮衣当然是他的，毛衣是Scott的。Logan下意识地往兜里伸手想掏雪茄，发现没有。  
这个时间线上他该不是戒烟了吧？他可以反悔吗！他可以再回去一次吗！  
惊慌只持续了几秒，因为他听到了开门声。  
回过头就看见Scott站在门口，“你没事吧？你看起来有些不对劲。”  
“你为什么要拦着我，不让我碰到Jean？”  
Scott挑起了眉。  
“……是因为你喜欢Jean吗？”Logan充满希望地问。  
“不，是因为如果你碰Jean的话，”Scott慢慢地说道，“Storm在下次练习的时候会再拿冰雹猛砸你的脑袋。”  
Logan觉得自愈因子也救不了他那掉到地球另一边的下巴了。  
“Logan？”  
“我的雪茄呢？”  
Scott看他的表情显然已经觉得他不正常了，但他只是走到书桌边上，拉开抽屉拿出雪茄和打火机，“出去抽。”  
“知道知道。”Logan抢过他手上的雪茄和打火机，径直朝外走去。  
“以及Logan？”  
已经走到门口的Logan不耐烦地回过头，“干嘛？”  
“两点，Danger Room，别忘了。”  
Logan敷衍地应了一声，心里琢磨着应该再去找一趟Charles。  
  
“Charles，我两点钟应该去Danger Room做什么？我以为这是个和平宽容的未来。”  
“但我们并非毫无敌人。”Charles看着他，“高年级的学生和学校的教师都会在Danger Room里演练。你两点钟应该和Scott去演练战术。”  
Logan按了按额头，“他已经基本确定我不正常了。我该告诉他真相吗？”  
“如果你愿意承担其后果的话。”Charles停顿了一下，“你要知道，当初，学校里大部分人都帮你说了好话。”  
意思就是如果他真的跟Scott坦白的话，要么他就跟所有人都说清楚，要么所有人就都会把他视作欺骗他人感情的混蛋？——倒不是说他对于这个评价很介意，只是……整个学校所有人？包括Jean、Hank和Ororo？站在Scott那边？  
天啊，还是算了吧。  
觉察到了他的想法，Charles露出了微笑，“我可以帮你想起来一些事。”  
“什么？”  
“关于你和Scott。”  
  
Logan看到他和Scott初次见面，Scott朝他伸出手，他低头看了看，伸手握住，好半天没放。Scott无奈地探头去看教授，听到教授叫他，Logan才放开了手。  
这不科学，Jean呢？  
Logan看到Scott在给学生们上文学课，他走进去站在教室最后，Scott看到他疑惑地挑起了眉。  
“我只是来参观一下贵校的教学。”Logan说道。  
Scott“哦”了一声，继续低头，盘腿坐在桌子上向学生讲课。  
Logan就看到自己生生站到下课，Scott一挥手，学生们背包离开，他才走上前去跟Scott打招呼，张口就是一句“今天晚上我们出去喝一杯吧？”  
Scott看了他一眼，摇了摇头，“我没你那么闲，Logan。找别人吧。”  
Logan看到他和Scott第一次协力作战，一起救出Rogue。之后一起去酒吧喝酒。他看不清Scott的眼睛所以不知道他究竟醉了没有，但是当他凑上前吻他的时候Scott并没有拒绝。虽然几秒后Scott就推开他，说了句，“别。”  
Logan看到一次战斗之后，他重伤，即使是有自愈因子他还是在病房里躺了三天。醒过来的时候Scott坐在他床边撑着手歪着头看他。他露出个笑容打了个招呼，Scott也弯起了嘴角，但是他回了一句“还活着呐。”  
有些事的确不会变。  
Logan看到Scott半夜敲他的寝室门。自己裸着上身去开门，看到Scott第一反应是“我是还在做梦还是你终于想通了？”  
Scott翻了个白眼，“穿上衣服，下午那个演练场景，我想到了一个新方案。”  
于是Logan就看到自己默默回房套上白色背心，然后跟着Scott走了。  
Logan还看到了没有戴护目镜、闭着眼睛的Scott。  
他看到自己在搬进Scott寝室那天，直接摘掉了Scott的护目镜，“你是伤不到我的，以后不用戴着这个睡觉了。”  
“你是为了这个搬进来的吗？”闭着眼睛的Scott笑着朝Logan的方向伸出了手，摸索着搭上了他的肩。  
Logan看到自己贴上了Scott的额头，轻声说，“当然不是。”  
回到现实的Logan看着Charles，“我完蛋了是不是？”  
Charles只是提醒他，“你该去Danger Room找Scott了。”  
  
Logan跟Scott用Danger Room把那群高年级学生狠狠训了一顿。学生离开的时候一个个都在抱怨“太狠了”。Scott不为所动，“如果这样就受不了，那等到真的要面对敌人的时候，就只会死得很快。”  
嗯，还是那个Scott没错。Logan摸着下巴心不在焉。  
“Logan？”Scott看向他，“你有什么想说的吗？”  
“我们究竟什么时候能退休？”  
Scott笑了出来，“等到你不这么问的时候。”然后他走过来，非常自然地在Logan脸颊上亲了一下，说道，“晚餐再见了。”  
Logan有些呆愣地看着他走开，伸手摸了摸他刚刚亲过的地方，喃喃说，“晚餐见。”  
晚餐前他去找了Charles，让自己获得了更多的“原来那个Logan”的记忆。  
至少，要让他晚上看到Scott躺在他身边不会僵硬地睡不着。  
  
Logan醒来的时候感觉到自己的手里搂着谁的腰。他睁开眼睛，刚动了一下，就听到Scott轻声说的，“早，Logan。”  
他转头看见闭着眼睛、嘴角带笑的Scott正半靠在他的肩膀上。支起身子，伸手取过Scott那边床头柜上的墨镜放到他手里，低头亲吻他的嘴角。  
“早安，Scott。”  
自己套好衣服，再转身看着戴好眼睛揉着乱七八糟的头发打着哈欠走进卫生间冲澡的Scott，Logan耸了耸肩。  
这绝对是个更好的时间线。至于不一样的地方？  
嗯，他会习惯的。  
  
  
FIN.

 


End file.
